Inu HIgh
by Chailduss
Summary: Es un Sesshxkagu......... es la 1ra historia que escribi, y la quise postear. no sean muy duros conmigo please! R&R! I don't own anything! The Inugang gets trowed into the modern wolrd see wht happens!


Inu High

Prologo

En la casa Higurashi habia una disputa entre madre e hija ya que Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kagura y Naraku habían ido a la época actual cosa que era extraño ya que los únicos capaces de atravesar la barrera del tiempo eran Inuyasha y Kagome.

"Como puede ser que ellos se queden aquí mama!!! No tengo problema con Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha pero no quiero que Sesshoumaru, Kagura y Naraku se queden aquí también!!!" decía una furiosa Kagome, mientras que su madre la miraba con cara de desapruebo, no podía creer que su propia hija actuara de esa manera, que separara a los muchachos. Luego de mucho pensarlo la Sra. Higurashi anuncio a su hija "No me importa lo que hallan echo para que tu hables asi de ellos, se quedaran y punto"

"Pero mama-", la madre la interrumpió "Pero nada Kagome, ve y llama a todos, que vengan a la cocina les asignare sus cuartos"

Kagome sintiéndose frustrada bajo hasta el living en donde se encontraban todos, la atmósfera no era buena, habia mucha tensión debido a la presencia de Naraku, si el no estuviera todo seria diferente, intentando ser ella misma Kagome dijo con la sonrisa mas tierna que pudo encontrar en si

"Mi madre los llama, deben seguirme" Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango asintieron y estaban a punto de irse cuando Kagome volvió a hablar "Sesshoumaru, Kagura y Naraku el mensaje también fue para ustedes" con eso se dio vuelta para ver la reacción que produciría en esos seres que tanto la asustaban, y se sorprendió al ver que Kagura la miraba con ojos confundidos pero a simple vista parecía que ella estaba esperanza en poder ser amiga de la miko y de los demas, Sango también lo noto y dijo "Kagura," esta la miro "apúrate antes de que te pierdas no queremos perder a un 'amigo' en esta época verdad??" ante estas palabras Kagura mostró una sonrisa verdadera y llena de emoción, inclusive Inuyasha quien era un bruto en tema de los sentimientos logro darse cuenta y se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo "Vamos que esperas no tenemos todo el dia para sentimentalismos" todos asintieron, la paz duro solo el camino hasta la cocina ya que Naraku y Sesshoumaru estaban esperando ahí hablando con la madre de Kagome, quien al notar la presencia de su hija le dijo:

"Veo que haz traído a los restantes, y que te hiciste una nueva amiga" mirando en dirección a Kagura "Bueno Kagome no vas a presentarme con tus amigos??"

La chica se ruborizo y paso a la presentación

"Bueno este es Miroku, es un monje, pero es un poco pervertido asi que no hay que confiarse, seguro que va a llevarse bien con el abuelo; ella es Sango, es una cazadora de demonios y es muy simpática; ella es Kagura es una encarnación de Naraku, y recientemente esta de nuestro lado; bueno y este es Inuyasha pero ya lo conocen jaja; continuo, el es Sesshoumaru es el medio hermano de Inuyasha y por ultimo esta Naraku que es lo peor de lo peor, pero bueno, que era lo que querías decirnos??"

La Sra. Higurashi memorizo cada palabra de su hija y observo a los amigos de Kagome se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Inuyasha a su hija, como se miraban Miroku y Sango y el desprecio que tenían todos hacia Naraku; luego dijo con su tono habitual de voz "Voy a decirles sus compañeros de cuarto; Inuyasha y Miroku" los dos asintieron "van a dormir en la habitación de Sota"

Miroku suspiro y dijo: "Ah!! Yo quería estar en la misma habitación con alguna mujer"

La madre de Kagome ignoro eso (igual que todo el mundo) y prosiguió: "Sango tu dormirás con Kagome" se escucho un enorme grito de alegría de parte de las dos chicas y una vez mas la Sra. Higurashi habia sido interrumpida pero esta vez el silencio vino por si mismo asi que la mama de Kagome continuo: "Sesshoumaru y Kagura," en la cara de Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome y Naraku se dibujo una sonrisa diabólica, mientras que por otro lado las caras de Sesshoumaru y Kagura mostraban una mueca de sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo, la sra. Higurashi habia dejado de hablar al ver las caras de todos pero luego de tomar un respiro siguió hablando "bien como iba diciendo, Sesshoumaru y Kagura ya no habia mas habitaciones asi que los tendré que poner en mi antigua habitación, les advierto que solo tiene una cama matrimonial y tendrán que dormir ahí, no se resientan, me pareció una buena solución, realmente la mas lógica, perdónenme" la mueca en las caras de Sesshoumaru y Kagura eran para foto, eran muy graciosas.

Y termino diciendo: "Y Naraku dormirá con el abuelo" todos estallaron en risas ya que el abuelo de Kagome no dejaría dormir a Naraku ni un minuto, y por un momento fue gracioso pero después se dieron cuenta que no podían poner a Naraku con NADIE, lo mataría, asi que se lo informaron a la mama de Kagome y ella dijo que era eso o dormir en el garaje, asi que Naraku tuvo la suerte de dormir en el garaje.

"Una cosa mas a todos ustedes, el mes que viene TODOS irán al colegio de Kagome a estudiar, otro dia les daré sus nuevos apellidos, sus uniformes y excusas buenas para disimular sus orejas, marcas, parentescos etc. Ahora a dormir"

Con esto todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones………

_Con Kagome y Sango_

Sango estaba ayudando a Kagome a preparar su cama (mas bien aprendiendo para no parecer tan anormal cuando vaya a la escuela con Kagome) y vio algo que le pareció interesante, era una cosa negra que hacia ruido, Kagome le explico que eso se llamaba telefono.

Pasaron toda la noche divirtiéndose, Sango aprendía del futuro poco a poco, no habia ningún problema, esa noche estaba siendo grandiosa, claro recién empezaba…….

Luego de un rato la cazadora le pregunto a su amiga "Para que sirve esto??" mostrándole una computadora, Kagome solo rió y le mostró como usarla y pensó que seria una tarea agotadora enseñarles a todos a usar todas las cosas del futuro que ella las sabe usar desde que era muy pequeñas pero que ellos no sabían.

Luego de una 'noche de aprendizaje' sango y Kagome cayeron rendidas al sueño.

_Con Miroku e Inuyasha_

En esa habitación pasaba exactamente lo mismo que en la de las chicas, la única diferencia era que Sota era el que les enseñaba a los muchachos las maravillas de la tecnología.

Una de las cosas mas graciosas que pasaron fue cuando Miroku intento exorcizar un muñeco de peluche, y cuando Inuyasha se habia apropiado de la cama de Sota y este intentaba sacarlo. Oh si esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

Luego de una sofocante guerra de almohadas y de juguetes los tres jóvenes se tiraron al suelo y alli se quedaron dormidos.

_Con Kagura y Sesshoumaru_

"¿Qué haces Kagura?" pregunto el youkai nerviosamente al ver que su compañera de cuarto se quedaba en ropa interior, ella como respuesta lo único que hizo fue buscar dentro de un armario y sacar un antiguo camisón de seda roja que le quedaba perfecto, luego de terminar de hacer esto le pregunto al youkai quien ahora estaba sentado en la ventana

"Me queda bien esta cosa que me puse?" el youkai quien no habia notado que ella se habia puesto algo (en verdad no quería mirarla puesto que le daba vergüenza) la miro y se ruborizo un poco al notar lo hermosa que estaba, y con la voz mas neutral que pudo encontrar le respondió "te queda bonita" Kagura sonrió y se acomodo de un lado de la enorme cama y de improviso le dijo "No piensas venir a la cama?? No creo que la ventana sea un lugar muy cómodo para dormir"

Aunque Sesshoumaru no quisiera admitirlo ella tenia razona asi que el youkai fue y se acomodo del lado libre de la cama, pero estaba tenso no podía cerrar sus ojos sin ver a esa mujer que estaba al lado suyo, la youkai por su parte estaba profundamente dormida y nada podria hacerla despertar.

Luego de varias horas de estar despierto Sesshoumaru se resigno a dormir esperando que su cuerpo no lo traicione.

Al dia siguiente Kagome, levanto a Sango a las 6 de la mañana y le presto algunas de sus ropas, específicamente una remera verde con detalles en rosa y una minifalda rosa que hacia juego con la remera, Sango fue obligada a ponerse esas ropas y debió usarlas todo el dia;

Luego fue a despertar a Inuyasha y Miroku, se llevo la sorpresa de que ellos ya estaban levantados y Sota les habia dado ropa de su padre, Inuyasha estaba vestido con un suéter rojo, unos pantalones beige, y zapatos marrones, por primera vez en su vida el hanyou estaba elegante; Miroku por otra parte tenia puesto un traje azul con unos zapatos negros, podria decirse que estaba formal o algo por el estilo,

Kagome solo rió y dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Kagura y Sesshoumaru cosa que no quería realmente hacer.

Inuyasha se ofreció a acompañarla y los dos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando al entrar en el cuarto Kagura estaba en un camisón rojo (que le quedaba bastante bien), y Sesshoumaru estaba abrazándola desde atrás, como si fueran una pareja.

Inuyasha palideció notoriamente y Kagome antes de despertar a los dos tortolitos tenia que: sacarles una foto y ayudar a Inuyasha quien estaba inconciente en el suelo.

Kagome fue y recostó a su querido hanyou en la cama de Sota y fue a buscar su cámara, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible la chica fue hasta la habitación donde estaban Kagura y Sesshoumaru, y para su agrado aun estaban dormidos, en la misma posición en la que los habia dejado, se apresuro a tomar la fotografía pero se le olvido sacar el flash, y gracias a esa luz, los dos youkais despertaron y pronto se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, los dos sonrojándose furiosamente se apartaron rápidamente.

Kagome al presenciar esto lo único que pudo hacer fue decir con su sonrisa mas dulce "Kagura ven a mi cuarto, debo prestarte unas ropas", la youkai la siguió sin decir una palabra avergonzada del escenario que tuvo que soportar, entonces a mitad de camino tomo coraje y le dijo a la miko "Kagome….." la chica extrañada que la haya llamado por su nombre se dio vuelta y le dijo "si?"

"necesito que no divulgues nada de esto ni siquiera a tu madre, podrías hacerme ese favor? Se que te resulta difícil confiar en mi porque soy una encarnación de Naraku pero quiero que sepas que yo si confío en ti" con esto Kagura rompió en llanto ya no pudiendo guardar el dolor de su corazón por que nadie confía en ella.

Al ver esto la miko se conmovió y le dijo que si confiaba en ella, con esto la youkai vuelve a la normalidad y con una alegría que normalmente no demuestra le dice

"Y cuales son esas ropas que quieres prestarme??" con una sonrisa en su rostro Kagome guía a Kagura hacia su habitación y le da una minifalda de oscuro jean, una remera apretada al cuerpo color carmesí el mismo color de los ojos de Kagura y unas sandalias con taco aguja del mismo color de la remera.

Esta agradeció todo y bajo a la mesa, no se inmuto con ver a Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Naraku (quien llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y un suéter negro) mirándola con ojos desorbitados a causa de lo que llevaba puesto, al parecer ninguno sabia lo que habia pasado esa mañana y eso era bueno.

Kagura rastreo la cocina para ver si encontraba a Sesshoumaru pero como no lo encontró se sentó al lado de Kagome quien la recibió con una sonrisa y para la sorpresa de todos la youkai le devolvió la sonrisa

unos minutos después Sesshoumaru bajo a desayunar, el estaba usando unos pantalones color blanco antiguo y un suéter azul eléctrico con unos zapatos negros, el miro a todos de reojo, pero al ver que nadie decía nada se sentó en la cabecera, lejos de Naraku, Inuyasha y su miko, pero para su mala suerte ese asiento estaba siendo ocupado por nadie mas que Kagura, ella habia ido al baño a quitarse una línea que Inuyasha le habia echo en la mejilla con ketchup, cuando regreso…casi deja sordo a Sesshoumaru, quien no entendía porque estaba molesta (aparte de el incidente de la cama)

"Sesshoumaru, tonto, Kagura esta enojada porque ese era su asiento y tu se lo quitaste ahora debe sentarse al lado de Naraku" dijo Inuyasha

Con eso el youkai entendió porque esa mujer estaba molesta y luego de pensarlo un minuto dijo algo que parecía venir de otra persona "Oye Kagura," ella se dio vuelta mirando curiosamente al youkai y suplicando por su ayuda para salirse del lado de Naraku "te dejare tu asiento si asi lo quieres" Kagura estaba algo feliz y le pregunto desconfiadamente "y que condición debo pagar para ello?" una sonrisa en los labios del youkai aparecieron todos las personas sentadas en la mesa se estremecieron, Sesshoumaru no sonreía nunca y cuando lo hacia era tu fin, todos expectantes esperaban la respuesta del youkai

Cuando por fin este hablo todos quedaron petrificados con las palabras que el justo habia dicho, esas palabras eran "Ven y averígualo", como mucha gente sabe a Kagura le encantan los retos asi que fue, se estaba muriendo de curiosidad por saber que iba a hacerle Sesshoumaru, asi que fue caminando desafiantemente hasta llegar a 5 pasos de el taiyoukai, este al ver las acciones de la youkai se quedo quieto pensando _Quien diría que se animo a venir _

Todos en el salón (inclusive Naraku) estaban esperando que Kagura se animara a dar el "gran paso", no podían contener sus ansias ya que estas inundaban la atmósfera de la habitación.

Luego de severos minutos Kagura dio los cinco pasos que le faltaban para llegar al asiento donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, este al ver la valentía de la dominadora de los vientos la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la silla al tiempo que el se levantaba.

Debo decir que Miroku quien estaba sentado al lado de Kagura no tuvo mucha suerte porque al primer contacto que hizo con el trasero de la youkai se vio forzado por Sesshoumaru a sentarse al lado de Naraku, y obviamente el taiyoukai se sentó en el antiguo lugar del monje.

Después de ese extraño acontecimiento, todos comieron en paz, en realidad comieron en silencio, la paz era algo distante todavía.

Al terminar el desayuno la madre de Kagome entro en la sala y comenzó a hablar

"Bien chicos aquí tengo sus apellidos: Miroku" empezó la sra. Higurashi mientras todos escuchaban con atención "tu serás de ahora en adelante Miroku Yuki, Sango tu serás Sango St. John, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru su apellido será Reaper y por ultimo Kagura y Naraku su apellido será Kaze, como Kagura es la encarnación de Naraku, tendremos un problema para explicarlo asi que de ahora en mas Naraku y Kagura serán hermanos"

Todos miraron a la sra. Higurashi como si ella estuviera hablando griego, cosa que ella noto y rápidamente agrego "Memoricen los apellidos y Kagura y Naraku recuerden que 'son hermanos'" con esto dicho la madre de Kagome se retiro rápidamente al living.

En la cocina no todo era color de rosas, Sango no se acordaba su apellido y grito bien fuerte "porque esto debe ser tan complicado??", todos (menos Kagome) asintieron, y poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando, hasta que por fin estaban tan cansados de quejarse por sus apellidos que decidieron memorizárselos.

Unas horas después todos estaban acostumbrados a los apellidos, pero ese solo era el principio……..

CAPITULO 1

Para la semana siguiente Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagura y Sesshoumaru ya sabían las utilidades de la mayoría de las cosas, y vale decir que sabían manejarlas, según la opinión de Kagome todos ellos (menos Naraku) estaban listos para ir a la escuela ya mismo, pero olvido un detalle importante, ellos hablan español antiguo, ella tendría que enseñarles algunos trucos de la lengua actual, y solo contaba con dos semanas para ello, parecía imposible pero uno nunca sabe.

"QUE LES PASA!!! ESTO ES LO MAS FACIL!!!" decía una ya histérica Kagome, mientras todos la veían asombrados por su perdida de paciencia. Una de las chicas, Sango para ser precisa reunió coraje y dijo "Kagome nosotros no hablamos tu lengua y tu nos quieres inculcar toda ella en dos semanas es una locura, nos volvemos locos nosotros y te vuelves loca tu", con esto la miko se calmo un poco pero no habia que fiarse porque se dice que antes de una tormenta viene la calma, y parecía que el dicho se cumplía en este caso.

Viendo esto Kagura rápida e imprudentemente dijo: "Además sabemos la mayoría del vocabulario ya encontraremos excusas para despistar a la demas gente de nuestra lengua", parece que este comentario hecho al azar fue el correcto ya que Kagome luego de escucharlo se calmo completamente y dijo con su habitual voz "Lo siento, perdí el control, tienen razón, pueden encontrar excusas para su vocabulario, ahora…….quien quiere ir al parque!!!"

Miroku recordó algo y de pronto comento "Que las personas que van al colegio no usan útiles??" recordando un libro que habia visto.

Esto se les hizo presente a todos y miraron preocupadamente a Kagome quien casi explotando en risas les dijo "Tranquilos mi madre les compro todo lo que necesitan"

Luego de eso todos se relajaron y como ninguno quería ir al parque cada uno fue excusándose de ir a algún lado (Sango dijo que se quería bañar, obviamente Miroku dijo que iba al baño, y como siempre ligo una cachetada; Kagura dijo que quería probarse ropa que Kagome le habia comprado y que quería que Sesshoumaru le dijera si le quedaba bien o no, este ultimo no se rehusó, es mas parecía feliz? y Naraku se fue a encerrar en el garaje, ahora su cuarto) hasta que solo quedaron Inuyasha y Kagome, estos dos decidieron no ir al parque pero si salir

Fueron hasta cerca del portal que conectaba con la otra época y comenzaron a recordar, la primera vez que Kagome fue a la época antigua; cada vez que Kagome le decía "Abajo" a Inuyasha; cuando conocieron a Koga; cuando Kikyo renació; cuando conocieron a Sango y Miroku, todos esos hermosos recuerdos volvían a sus mentes como si un espíritu sellado hubiera sido liberado.

Inuyasha parecía poco interesado en el pozo, es mas parecía estar retratando la cara de Kagome, y todos sus movimientos antes que recordar a esa sacerdotisa que lo tenia loco.

Se quedaron alli por varias horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que hora era y sabían que les esperaba un castigo, tan vez de la madre de Kagome o de los demas pero que habia castigo era seguro.

Se fueron corriendo hasta la casa y se quedaron en la puerta para luego usar la excusa de que estaban en la puerta. Alli se quedaron largo rato, luego entraron y Kagura y Sesshoumaru los esperaban, pero solo estaban ellos, sabiendo toda la historia, Kagome se atrevió a preguntar "ya sabían que no estábamos en la puerta, por que no nos delataron??"

Entonces Kagura hablo en susurro "Ustedes no nos delataron con lo de la cama, les debíamos un favor, la próxima vez no cuenten con ello" y dándoles una sonrisa tomo de la mano a Sesshoumaru y se lo llevo a la habitación.

Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de Kagura y Sesshoumaru pero lo dejaron pasar, cada uno se fue para su habitación.

_Con Kagura y Sesshoumaru_

La youkai estaba peinando su cabello frente a un espejo cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cuarto estaba muy callado y con una voz seductora dijo "Puedo saber que te pasa, Lover?" Al uso de la palabra Sesshoumaru alzo la vista y simplemente le dijo

"No me llames asi. Y porque tuvimos que cubrir a mi estupido medio hermano y su miko?"

En ese momento todo estaba claro para Kagura, su amado taiyoukai quería causarle un problema a su hermano y habia perdido la oportunidad perfecta gracias a ella, sabiendo lo que debía hacer, Kagura se acerco a Sesshoumaru, lo abrazo y le susurro al oído "Tranquilo Lover conociendo a tu hermano tendrás muchas oportunidades que hacerlo pagar".

Con esto dicho el taiyoukai no dudo ni un minuto y tirando hacia atrás a Kagura le dijo: "No te atrevas a volver a abrazarme otra vez" ella quedo helada, segundos después miro a los ojos del taiyoukai y vio calidez, una calidez que nunca mostraba, asi que entendió que el solo decía eso por conveniencia nada de lo que dijo realmente era verdad, el se iba a dejar abrazar por ella cuantas veces quisiera y esto la emociono.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Kagura dijo "Bueno si no quieres que te abrace no lo haré, no te molestare mas" la frase fue dicha con un falso enojo. Se acostó en su lado de la cama y procuro dormirse.

El taiyoukai lo noto y sonrió, fue a la cama igual que su compañera y la abrazo por la cintura, ella al sentir esto se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio a aquel youkai que la trae loca sonriéndole y con eso era suficiente para que ella se relajara y se dejara llevar hacia el pecho del youkai, asi durmieron, parecido a la primera vez solo que esta los dos estaban cómodos y nada iba a cambiar a la mañana siguiente, iban a actuar normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Con Sango _

"AHH!!!! Pervertido!!!" grito una perturbada Sango al notar que Miroku la habia estado espiando mientras se duchaba, en un ataque de furia la simpática cazadora rompió la nariz del pobre monje, y ella y Miroku tuvieron que ir al hospital, a Miroku le pusieron una banda en la nariz y de regreso a casa, Sango no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, cada cosa que le decía al monje el le decía que habia sido su culpa y no de ella, por el resto de la semana Sango no miro a los ojos al monje Miroku quien para un dia antes del comienzo de las clases ya estaba completamente recuperado.

_La noche antes del primer día de clases_

11.00 Hs.

"Bueno chicos mañana comenzaran las clases y deben comportarse como humanos normales, nada de ataques con magia ni nada parecido, Inuyasha querido hay que hacer algo con tus orejas, y Sesshoumaru y Kagura con las suyas también, oh! Y me olvidaba nada de: espadas, bumeranes, o bastones, no es normal" todos lanzaron una mirada de desprecio hacia la madre de Kagome, aunque nadie se sentía asi debían demostrarle que se sentían incómodos dejando sus armas en casa.

La única que no tenia nada de que preocuparse era Kagura ya que su arma era un abanico y podía decir que ella siempre tenía calor, al parecer la mayoría envidiaba el no poder hacer lo mismo con sus propias armas.

Llegadas las doce, la Sra. Higurashi les ordeno irse a dormir, todos obedecieron, se fueron derechito a la cama preparándose para el siguiente dia, el dia por el que se prepararon.

CAPITULO 2: La escuela

Todos estaban vestidos con los uniformes, algo nerviosos por el gran dia que les esperaba, Kagome se separo del grupo una cuadra antes del colegio al ver a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi. Y las cuatro entraron al colegio, los demas también lo hicieron.

_En la clase de Kagome_

Era un lunes, la primera hora matemáticas, para Kagome iba a ser un dia muy aburrido ya que no creía que colocaran a ninguno de sus amigos con ella pero al parecer estaba equivocada, mientras tomaba su habitual asiento el profesor llego y silenciando a todos dijo: "Buenos dias, hoy tengo el placer de informarles que tenemos tres estudiantes nuevos" todos miraron a la puerta y el profesor siguió "el Sr. Yuki, la Sta. St. John y el Sr. Reaper, quienes se presentaran ahora mismo".

El primero que tomo valor en hablar fue Miroku quien habia sido advertido que esperara hasta el recreo para pedir su habitual pregunta que cada vez era mas frecuente

"Buenos dias, soy Miroku Yuki y vengo de Kyoto, encantado en conocerlos"

Con esto el profesor dijo "puedes sentarte al lado de Eri Moshimoto"

La siguiente en hablar fue Sango quien dijo: "Hola soy Sango y vengo de Oahu, mucho gusto", ella prosiguió a sentarse al lado de un chico de cabellos extraños al final de la fila de Kagome, y por ultimo tenemos a Inuyasha quien no quería hablar y dijo

"Me llamo Inuyasha Reaper" a esto fue a sentarse al lado de Kagome quien le comentaba que debía hablar un poco mas acerca de el, pero que estaba bastante bien, las clases continuaron a desgracia de Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

_En la clase de Hojo_

Los alumnos entraban y se acomodaban en sus lugares como siempre cuando el profesor con un grito los callo y simplemente dijo: "Tenemos tres nuevos estudiantes asi que hagan silencia mientras se presentan", generalmente la clase no presta atención a las indicaciones del docente pero cuando se trataba de estudiantes nuevos toda la atención de la clase se situaba en estos mismos.

La primera en entrar fue Kagura quien se sintió incomoda ante los murmullos de sus futuros compañeros hacia el color de sus ojos, ella escuchaba perfectamente bien los comentarios gracias a su perfecto oído, superándolo rápidamente dijo:

"Buenas tardes soy Kagura Kaze y soy de Tokio, un placer conocerlos", un chico dijo ya no pudiendo aguantar mas sus ganas "Que ojos que tienes!" y a eso el compañero de banco de Hojo dijo descaradamente: " Y que piernas!!" todos lo miraron y se noto una mirada de odio puro hacia el pero no se sabia de quien venia.

Y Kagura se sonrojo bastante, camino por el salón y se sentó en uno de los dos bancos vacíos, era un banco de dos el que estaba disponible, pero no habia nadie en el.

El siguiente en entrar fue Sesshoumaru, quien lanzo una mirada que decía claramente "un comentario y les arranco la cabeza", Kagura solo sonrió a esto, el youkai prosiguió diciendo "Soy Sesshoumaru Reaper, no se atrevan a compararme con mi estupido medio hermano Inuyasha, y si saben lo que les conviene no se metan en mi camino", con estas frías palabras Sesshoumaru recorrió un par de bancos ignorando la mirada asustada de sus, ahora, compañeros de clase y se sentó al lado de Kagura.

El ultimo en presentarse fue Naraku quien tenia una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos como queriendo decir que iba a disfrutar matándolos a todos y ante el evidente miedo de todo el salón simplemente dijo

"Soy Naraku Kaze, el hermano de Kagura"

Con esto continuaron las clases, aunque el clima del ambiente no era bueno, ya que todos estaban aterrados de Naraku y Sesshoumaru quienes se habían puesto dominantes, durante varios minutos nadie dijo absolutamente nada, cosa que el profesor noto, la atmósfera estaba tensa, y simplemente dijo para que por lo menos la tensión disminuyera

"Les dejo el resto de la hora libre" y con eso salio lo mas rápido que pudo del salón.

Con esto los estudiantes se relajaron un poco, y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, comentando de los nuevos estudiantes, Kagura, Sesshoumaru y Naraku escuchaban todo y estaban bastantes contentos de la impresión que habían dejado, Kagura mostraba ser la mas amable de los tres, Sesshoumaru era el que habia dejado claro quien mandaba y Naraku habia dejado aterrados a los de las primeras filas con su maquiavélica mirada.

Estaban bien por ahora, asi que dejaron de escuchar y se quedaron en silencio por el resto de la hora.

_En el recreo_

Kagome les dijo a sus amigas que tenia que hablar con los estudiantes nuevos, de ambos salones, y partió rápidamente a encontrarse con Inuyasha y los demas quienes la recibieron calidamente.

En el camino que le tomo llegar a sus amigos vio a Sango golpeando a Miroku como era costumbre, ya que al parecer este habia vuelto a colocar su mano donde no debía, no le resulto gracioso ya que lo veía a diario y habia perdido la gracia hace mucho tiempo.

Y cuando estaba por anunciar su presencia escucho un ruido de lo mas aterrador, era Sesshoumaru al parecer, quien gruñía porque el mismo chico que habia gritado a Kagura que tenia lindas piernas se le habia acercado a hablarle, si no conociéramos a Sesshoumaru podríamos decir que estaba celoso.

Kagome se acerco a el y le dijo "Um, Sesshoumaru estas celoso de ese chico?" con esto el youkai se dio vuelta, y la miro fríamente por unos instantes y dijo al fin "Esos sentimientos solo se aplican a los humanos, alguien de mi categoría no puede sentir eso" estas palabras no dejaron satisfecha a la miko quien sonrió y dijo sin temer las consecuencias "Ya veo, te gusta Kagura no es asi?" esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso para el youkai quien dijo amenazadoramente "Si valoras tu vida me dejaras en paz" y con eso se retiro, fue a sentarse en un árbol que habia en el patio trasero del colegio.

Kagome comprendió que era mejor dejarlo en paz por ahora y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y los demas, por supuesto no comento nada de lo ocurrido.

El recreo termino y todo volvió a la normalidad, terminaron el primer dia de clases mejor de lo que esperaban, excepto por Sesshoumaru quien se sentía frustrado, lamentablemente nadie lo noto.

CAPITULO 3: La cita

Llegaron a la casa y la Sra. Higurashi los estaba esperando con una calida sonrisa y les pregunto como habia sido su primer dia de clases, asi todos prosiguieron a contarle, el primero en empezar fue Naraku para sorpresa de todos quien dijo "Fue genial, todos me tienen miedo, no se atreven a cuestionarme, podría quedarme aquí para siempre", la mama de Kagome ignoro las partes siniestras de la frase y dijo que se alegraba por el.

La siguiente en hablar fue Sango quien dijo "Fue divertido aunque no entiendo lo que dicen los profesores, en el recreo Kagome nos contó varias cosas interesantes" a esta frase Sesshoumaru alzo la vista pero como nadie hizo el menor gesto hacia el no hizo nada "y fue increíble!!! No puedo esperar hasta mañana"

"Feh, no fue tan emocionante" dijo Inuyasha tratando de decir que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran de el, cosa que era errónea.

Luego prosiguió a hablar Kagura, todos hicieron silencio para escuchar lo que ella tenia que decir y con algo de emoción dijo "Fue un día emocionante, conocí a mis compañeros de grado que al parecer son muy amables, me senté con Sesshoumaru" le sonrió al youkai quien no movió un músculo así que la dominadora de los vientos prosiguió "y en el recreo un chico me invito al cine el sábado"

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era posible que Kagura tuviera una cita el primer día de clases? Kagome sonrió y dijo "Felicidades Kagu-chan, te ayudare a prepararte para tu cita" y con una gran sonrisa subió a su habitación; La miko estaba muy emocionada, no se podía decir lo mismo de los demas.

Kagura estaba bañándose cuando se puso a pensar en ese chico que la habia invitado al cine, no era gran cosa, era solo un simple humano, no muy bello que digamos, nada fuera de lo normal, comparado con su verdadero amor era un sapo, entonces al recordar eso se intrigo, tenia curiosidad de cómo Sesshoumaru podria reaccionar a sus acciones, termino de bañarse, pero antes de salir se aseguro de que Miroku no estuviera cerca, y al verificar que el monje estaba lejos salio de la ducha.

Se coloco sus ropas de dormir y se dirigió hacia su cuarto en donde se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru leyendo un libro, siempre le habia dicho que no le interesaba nada de eso, y ahora lo pescaba leyendo, sin mirarlo la youkai dijo "Que raro, que tu estés leyendo, creí que no te gustaba la literatura humana" sin molestarse en levantar la vista el taiyoukai dijo fríamente "Y yo creí que tu odiabas a los humanos, pero mírate saldrás con uno mañana por la noche" ella no capto la indirecta y la verdad fue mejor que no lo hiciera y con un tono enojado dijo simplemente

"Lo hago porque quiero divertirme, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sola y encerrada en algún lado, quiero que alguien se preocupe por mi, que me quiera, es mucho pedir eso?" con esa excelente excusa se acostó pero antes de que se durmiera el youkai le respondió "No debes buscar muy lejos para encontrar eso" y ella defensivamente contesto "No me refiero a eso, yo quiero alguien que me ame, que me diga que me quiere, que me consuele cuando este mal, que muestre alguna emoción de vez en cuando!" y con eso comprendió que habia hablado demás asi que se callo y procuro dormirse, pero al youkai que yacía a su lado no podían irse las palabras que habia escuchado un momento atrás 'que me ame……que muestre una emoción de vez en cuando'

El youkai pensó _"Entonces ella me quiere a mí? Y si es así por que saldrá con ese humano? Ya no entiendo nada, las mujeres son muy complicadas"_ y con esto aparto los pensamientos de su cabeza para poder dormir un poco aunque eso le fue realmente difícil ya que las palabras de esa mujer iban y venían en su mente como un fantasma que no quería irse.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kagura despertó se dio cuenta de que el youkai que siempre dormía con ella en la cama no estaba y no comprendió porque ya que aunque el estuviera despierto nunca se iba sin que ella estuviera despierta.

Se cambio ese dia quiso usar una minifalda color crema con una polera violeta y unas botas del color de la remera, bajo a la cocina donde saludo como todas las mañanas y todos le devolvieron el saludo (inclusive Naraku .), rastreo la cocina en busca de su compañero de cuarto pero no habia ni una pista de que el hubiera estado alli, se atrevió a preguntar algo tímida "Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Sesshoumaru? Estoy preocupada luego de una pequeña pelea que tuvimos ayer no lo he vuelto a ver"

A estas palabras un hombre alto, de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y una penetrante personalidad aparecieron detrás de Kagura, y para su sorpresa le dijo "Vaya, vaya Kagura te preocupas por mi"

Por el hecho de que Sesshoumaru hubiera aparecido tan de repente Kagura salto bastante alto y aun recuperándose del susto dijo: "No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste. Y si estaba preocupada" una sonrisa apareció en los labios del youkai y con eso se retiro de la sala.

Esto dejo extrañados a todos los presentes en la sala pero especialmente al medio hermano de Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha, quien jamás había visto actuar tan extraño a su medio hermano.

Esa tarde Kagura debía ir a comprar la ropa que quería usar para su "cita", y pidió a Kagome y Sango que la acompañaran, y que le dijeran con toda sinceridad lo que pensaban acerca de cómo le quedaba la ropa, las dos chicas emocionadas de ayudar a la youkai a vestirse y maquillarse para su cita asintieron alegremente, podria decirse que podrían haber ganado la medalla de oro en las olimpiadas por salto,

Inuyasha sentía extraño a su hermano como preocupado, y eso lo alerto, con extremo cuidado fue hasta al lado de Sesshoumaru y le dijo "Que te pasa Sesshoumaru, estas actuando extraño desde el primer dia de clases como si algo te molestara y estas, debo decirlo muy extraño" con las palabras de Inuyasha, lo unico que Sesshoumaru hizo fue decirle "Si quieres que te cuente deberás guardar silencio, ni siquiera a tu sombra le contaras lo que estoy a punto de confiarte escuchaste?" el hanyou asintio y su hermano o guió hacia el patio trasero donde no habia nadie en ese momento, y prosiguió a contarle lo del chico que le habia dicho a Kagura que tenia lindas piernas y que luego la invito a salir y la conversación que el tuvo con la dominadora de los vientos, y luego de todo esto dicho el youkai dijo

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de ese humano, juro que si le toca un pelo a Kagura lo voy a mandar al otro mundo" ante los obvios celos de su hermano Inuyasha dijo sabiamente "Síguelos en secreto y si ves que algo comienza a salir mal atacas al humano y listo, y tambien puedes espiar al humano para ver si es asi con todas las mujeres que conoce, es una buena sugerencia no crees?"

Sesshoumaru asintio y le dio, por primera y única vez en su vida, las gracias a Inuyasha y se propuso averiguar cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del humano con Kagura y si era algo indebido el iba asegurarse de hacerlo pagar, y muy caro.

_Con Kagome, Kagura y Sango_

Las tres chicas estaban paseándose de tienda en tienda viendo conjuntos para Kagura aunque ninguno era de su agrado, primero entraron en 47-Street, y Kagome le alcanzo una hermosa minifalda negra, con detalles en blanco, y una remera de mangas cortas blanca con inscripciones en rojo, al principio el conjunto no se veía tan mal, pero hubo un factor importante que hizo que las tres muchachas cambiaran de opinión acerca del conjunto, lo que hizo eso fue que la remera no era una remera sino que era una campera de mangas cortas, y sin la remera comprar la pollera seria algo estupido. Intentaron con un conjunto similar en verde y negro pero no les gusto.

Asi que recorrieron algunas cuadras y se detuvieron en el local de Muaa, alli encontraron un conjunto amoroso, era una remera color marrón con detalles en rosa y una minifalda de jean con tablas que quedaban perfectas en Kagura, esta vez habían encontrado el conjunto ideal, lo pagaron y Kagome al salir de la tienda dijo:

"Ahora faltan las botas y el maquillaje" las otras dos chicas la miraron y fueron a una tienda de calzados a comprar unas lindas botas, terminaron comprando unas botas de gamuza alta hasta la rodilla color marrón casi el mismo del de la remera, con esto solo les restaba el maquillaje pero eso lo harían ellas mismas.

De vuelta en la casa las tres chicas dejaron que Kagura se bañara y se cambiara, luego de lo que parecía una eternidad Kagura bajo por la escalera y se dejo pintar, pero antes advirtiendo "Solo van a pintarme los ojos, y las labios, nada muy exagerado no me gusta, si no lo hacen asi se las verán con mi furia" con esto las tres muchachas rieron y varias horas después Kagura ya estaba lista para su cita, salvo por las ropas actuales se podria decir que la youkai se veía como una diosa, estaba inmaculada, llevaba el traje que habia comprado ese mismo dia, Kagome y Sango habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso con su maquillaje y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

Eran ya las ocho y Kagura estaba lista lo unico que restaba era que el chico que la habia citado apareciera.

Unos minutos después apareció tocando a la puerta un joven bien parecido, vestido en jeans y una remera roja con inscripciones naranjas, su peinado era el clásico peinado de púas.

El chico fue atendido por Sesshoumaru quien lo miro con cara de desprecio y le dijo "Ella esta adentro, pero antes de que entres te advierto que si la lastimas aunque sea un poco te sacare los ojos y se los daré de comer a mis perros!" con esta advertencia el youkai guió al joven hacia la habitación donde estaba Kagura, al llegar allí los dos jóvenes quedaron impactados con la belleza que la dominadora de los vientos presentaba.

El joven dijo entonces "Hola, te ves muy bien!" y le dedico una mirada que decia claramente que queria que la youkai sea suya, Sesshoumaru lo noto pero no hizo nada, parece que el muchacho no lo habia escuchado y si seguía mirando de esa manera a Kagura el iba a hacer lo que le habia advertido al humano.

Ella se sintio incomoda y para salir de esa situación dijo "Bueno nos vamos o que?" el muchacho asintio y con un falsamente distraído movimiento coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Kagura, quien al instante palideció, al parecer el unico que tenia derecho de hacer eso era Sesshoumaru quien se habia ido.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron silenciosamente, Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de Kagura ya que al parecer ella no estaba cómoda cerca del humano pero como ya habia aceptado la cita no podía echarse atrás.

_Con Kagura_

Los dos iban caminando y el humano al notar que ella estaba demasiado callada le pregunto "Quieres ir al cine?" ella asintio y fueron a un cine local de por allí, donde empezaron a discutir que película verían, Kagura defendía las películas de acción y el humano quería que vieran un romance, al final el humano cedió ante Kagura ya que podria hacer que se enojara por esa estupidez, vieron "Destino Final 3".

Al terminar la película Kagura estaba totalmente recuperada del shock en el que se habia encontrado y su estomago la alertaba de que tenia hambre asi que dijo "Vamos a cenar si?" el humano sonrio y asintio.

Luego de un rato fueron a cenar a un restaurante italiano tambien de la zona, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de dos al lado de la ventana, llamaron al mesero y pidieron pasta, y para beber agua mineral sin gas, después de eso comenzaron a charlar, los temas que mas se tocaban: las vidas de los dos, sus gustos y disgustos, y para desgracia del humano Sesshoumaru, ya que el muchacho habia dicho que ese tipo daba miedo y Kagura lo defendió algo enojada con el humano, este se disculpo y siguieron charlando acerca de sus sueños y demás.

En un momento de la conversación el humano coloco su mano en la rodilla de Kagura quien no era estupida pero si curiosa, tenia curiosidad de que iba a hacer el muchacho con el que estaba; esa mano comenzó a subir, y cuando estaba en mitad de la pierna de la dominadora de los vientos ella agarro esa mano que la traía inquieta y le dijo al chico muy cortésmente "Sacaras esa mano si no quieres que te la rompa", luego de eso el humano se encontró como herido, o planeando algo.

Cuando terminaron la cena el chico se ofreció a acompañar a Kagura hasta su casa, y esta no se rehusó, gran error. A mitad de camino en una calle oscura el humano la acorralo contra la pared y le dijo impacientemente "Yo dije que iba a tenerte y asi será" menos de un milésima de segundo después de decir eso el humano comenzó a desgarrar las ropas de Kagura, por suerte cuando la youkai estaba en ropa interior el muchacho se detuvo, ella no entendía nada, miro hacia la dirección del pervertido humano y lo encontró sangrando, giro la cabeza esperando encontrar a alguien con un cuchillo o algo, pero se alegro mucho cuando solo vio a un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada penetrante, ese obviamente era Sesshoumaru.

La youkai comenzó a llorar, se abalanzo sobre Sesshoumaru, lo abrazo y le dijo "Gracias Sesshoumaru, no se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras venido", a estas palabras el youkai lo unico que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo a la dominadora de los vientos y susurrarle al oído "Esta bien Kagura, no llores, nunca dejare que nadie te lastime, lo juro".

El taiyoukai habia traído por si acaso un tapado largo hasta los tobillos de jean y corderito, así que se lo coloco a Kagura y sin dejar de abrazarla la acompaño hasta la casa. Donde todos estaban esperando ansiosos para escuchar el relato de la cita, estaban muy entusiasmados, hasta que Kagura apareció con Sesshoumaru por la puerta principal.

"Kagura, que paso?" pregunto una preocupada Kagome, y la youkai con ayuda de Sesshoumaru comenzó a relatar los sucesos de esa noche, cuando termino de explicar con cada detalle lo sucedido sus amigos se disculparon por no haberla ayudado en nada, tendrían que haber sabido que clase de tipo era, todos estaban tan abatidos que nadie pudo probar bocado en toda la noche.

_Con Inuyasha y Miroku_

"No puedo creer que ese tipo le haya hecho eso a Kagura, voy a golpearlo tanto cuando salga del hospital que ni su madre lo va a reconocer!" dijo un furioso Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba un saco de arena una y otra y otra vez. Cuando el estaba asi nadie debía meterse en su camino si no quería ligar una paliza.

Miroku al ver la actitud de su amigo dijo "Tranquilo Inuyasha, si haces eso puedes ir a la cárcel y no vas a volver a vivir en paz" pero luego de pensarlo un rato dijo "Y que tal si en vez de golpearlo le hacemos una serie de bromas pesadas, seria mas sano y mas divertido, no crees?"

Inuyasha sonrio y dijo "Serás un pervertido pero tienes cerebro me alegra tenerte de amigo Miroku" con esto los dos muchachos comenzaron a planear una serie de locas y peligrosas bromas pesadas.

_Con Kagome y Sango _

"Como no averigüe primero que clase de tipo era antes de haber metido a Kagura con un tipo como ese?" decia culpablemente Kagome para si misma. Sango al escuchar esto dijo para calmarla "No seas tan dura contigo misma, no fue tu culpa, ademas gracias a Sesshoumaru a Kagura no le paso nada" la miko ante estas evidentes palabras se calmo y penso _"Cuando salga del hospital hablare con el y va a ver el infierno que le espera"_

Con eso se fue a dormir, Sango por su parte se decia, _"Kagome esta planeando algo, y podria jurar que Inuyasha y Miroku tambien, espero que no sea nada estupido y que de resultado, yo tambien quiero matar a ese desgraciado por lo que hizo pero tengo que mantener la cordura por Kagura"_

_Con Sesshoumaru y Kagura_

Los dos youkais estaban en completo silencio, Kagura estaba peinándose en el espejo y Sesshoumaru la observaba desde la ventana, ella comenzó a llorar, cada vez mas fuerte, y por instinto Sesshoumaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente intentando consolarla, pero como jamás lo habia hecho no tenia idea de que hacer, lo unico que se le ocurrió fue decirle "Tranquila mi Kagura, todo va a estar bien, voy a hacer pagar a ese desgraciado" con esto descendió y beso a Kagura en la frente, ella a esta noble acción del taiyoukai solo lo abrazo, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshoumaru y susurro "Gracias mi Sesshoumaru, puedo pedirte un favor?" el asintio "Podria quedarme asi durante un rato por favor?" el se acerco mas a Kagura y le susurro a esta en el oído "Claro que si", y así se quedaron durante aproximadamente una hora, pareció como si el tiempo se detuviera, y que solo estaban ellos allí, los dos abrazados y consolándose el uno al otro.

Luego de un rato Kagura ya se sentía bastante bien y Sesshoumaru le dijo "Quieres ir a la cama? no creo que nos haga bien dormir en una silla" ella le sonrió y asintió, pero al intentar pararse estaba muy débil asi que el youkai la levanto y la coloco en su lado de la cama mientras el se acostaba del otro, el youkai estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintio una mano tibia en su abdomen, ya sabia que se trataba de Kagura que lo estaba abrazando asi que se dio vuelta y devolvió el abrazo, durmieron asi toda la noche, protegiéndose el uno al otro.

_Con Naraku_

"Ese maldito humano, quien se cree que es, no puede tratar asi a un miembro del precioso Naraku, el unico que puede tratar mal a sus creaciones es el mismo, voy a juntar fuerzas con los idiotas de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru por un tiempo para darle su merecido, jaja de esta ese chico no se sale" con esto dicho psicoticamente Naraku se durmió.

CAPITULO 4

Ese lunes, la mama de Kagome decidió que era mejor que Kagura se quedara en casa para evitarle aunque sea por poco tiempo el tener que ver a ese pervertido (aunque sabia muy bien que aun estaba en el hospital), asi que fue a comunicárselo, debo decir que se llevo una placentera sorpresa al encontrar a Sesshoumaru y Kagura durmiendo abrazados.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo, que tal si dejaba dormir a los dos youkais todo el dia, excusándolos de la escuela por motivos 'personales' por un dia o dos, para ese tiempo la chica ya estaria mas o menos recuperada, discutió muchas veces esta teoría en su cerebro, tantas veces que se le hizo tarde para despertar a los demás, asi que en un apuro levanto a todos y muy apurados se cambiaron, al notar que su medio hermano no estaba con ellos Inuyasha le pregunto a la Sra. Higurashi "Sesshoumaru no viene con nosotros hoy, puedo comprender que Kagura no venga pero por que también puede quedarse?"

"El es el único que puede hacer que Kagura se sienta mejor" fue la simple respuesta de la mujer, y con eso los muchachos se retiraron rumbo a la escuela.

_Con Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Naraku_

"Oye Inuyasha que te parece una tregua por un lapso de tiempo para hacer pagar a ese humano?" fue lo primero que dijo Naraku.

"No me parece mala idea, pero al finalizar esta venganza seremos enemigos de nuevo" respondió el hanyou, continuo "Y bien que tienes pensado?"

"Nada aun, esperaba que tu tuvieras algo" dijo lamentosamente el otro chico.

"De hecho Miroku y yo pensábamos hacer de su vida un infierno a través de bromas pesadas, ya que no puedo golpearlo hasta desfigurarlo"

"Me parece buena idea, que tal si en el recreo discutimos tácticas y estrategias para hacerlo caer"

"Me parece bien, nos vemos luego" dijo el hanyou al ver que habian llegado a la escuela e incluso entrado en ella, y debian ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

_Con Kagura y Sesshoumaru_

Kagura fue la primera en despertarse y al darse cuenta en que posición se encontraba, intento librarse del fuerte abrazo de Sesshoumaru quien no queria dejar ir a la dominadora de los vientos, no sabiendo que hacer intento despertarlo zarandeándolo lo más fuerte que su cuerpo se lo permitía, aun asi el no despertó, o tal vez si, quien sabe.

Y una loca idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, quiso intentarla, si eso no lo despertaba entonces nada lo haría, se acerco lo mas que pudo al cuerpo del youkai y acercando su labios contra los de el los fundió en un beso, un beso cariñoso y calido, se sorprendió a si misma cuando se encontró acariciando la cara de Sesshoumaru quien había despertado y le devolvía el beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella rompió el beso, y le dijo con una sonrisa que solo se tiene cuando se esta enamorado "Buenos dias, mi Sesshoumaru" el estaba retratando con su mirada el rostro de Kagura, iba a ser un recuerdo que jamás iba a dejarlo, casi inmediatamente luego de que la youkai lo saludo el con un tono de voz calido dijo "Buenos dias, mi Kagura", los dos se quedaron mirando un rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos y seguramente retratando la cara de la persona que tenían delante suyo.

Un rato luego de permanecer en un precioso trance, los dos se dieron cuenta que era lunes, y que por la luz que pasaba por la ventana ya era mediodía, estaban seguros de que no era un dia feriado asi que no sabían que era lo que había pasado, se cambiaron (obviamente no con la ropa del colegio) y bajaron a la cocina a ver si solo era su imaginación, pero para su sorpresa solo la Sra. Higurashi estaba en la cocina, cocinando al parecer un rico estofado de carne y algunos pescados al horno para el almuerzo, esta noto su presencia y con una sonrisa les dijo "Durmieron bien anoche chicos?"

Kagura y Sesshoumaru asintieron, y la youkai prosiguió a decir algo confundida "Donde están todos? Si no me equivoco hoy es lunes", ante esto la Sra. Higurashi solo rió y paso a explicarles "Están en el colegio y seguramente se preguntaran por que no están ustedes también ahí, asi que les explicare, hoy a la mañana fui a despertarlos y estaban durmiendo tan bien que creí que era mejor dejarlos dormir" la mujer luego de esto se concentro en la comida, y no había que ser un genio para averiguar que en cuanto había mencionado la forma en la que habian dormido, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco.

Superándolo pasaron rapidamente a preguntar "Que va a haber de comer Mrs. H." ante el nickname la Sra. Higurashi solo rio y contesto "Pensaba hacer pescado a las brazas pero están rotas, asi que los voy a hacer al horno, y para acompañar un clásico estofado de carne, es de su agrado?" los jóvenes asintieron y esperaron en la cocina pacientemente hasta que sus amigos llegaran.

_En la escuela_

Estaban en el recreo, y Kagome habia acordado con Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Naraku de encontrarse en el árbol del patio y si estaba ocupado que lo desocuparan, estuviera quien estuviera, excepto claro esta que fuera una autoridad del colegio.

La chica vio acercarse a un joven de cabellos plateados y con orejas de perro desde su derecha corriendo a gran velocidad y al momento de llegar diciendo "Inuyasha reportándose", por la izquierda se podía apreciar que Sango caminaba de la mano con Miroku y por primera vez en su vida el monje no puso la mano donde no debía (. milagro!!), los dos se reían de algo, y al llegar al lado de Kagome la chica dijo "Bueno aquí estamos", una voz siniestra y oscura salio del otro lado del tronco del árbol diciendo claramente "Tardaron mucho", obviamente este era Naraku, nadie lo habia notado hasta que hablo (excepto Inuyasha que lo olió).

Como todos estaban reunidos comenzaron a discutir las clases de bromas que le harían al humano pero ninguna les parecía buena, o eran muy convencionales o eran muy estupidas, casi llegan a un acuerdo cuando Miroku propuso poner una bolsa de plástico rellena de chocolate en su silla, cuado se sentara la bolsa reventaría y le mancharía todo el pantalón de modo que pareceria que se hubiera hecho encima, y seria muy gracioso pero el inconveniente era que el tipo no era ciego ni estupido se iba a dar cuenta.

Cuando luego de tres recreos de juntarse en el mismo árbol Naraku grito "Lo tengo!", todos los presentes lo miraron y este les dijo "Que tal si uso mi talento para traerlo hacia un lugar donde haya fumadores y ese tipo de cosas y avisamos a algún profesor, lo descubrirían y lo marcarían de por vida, que les parece?"

Era algo clásico de Naraku pero por el momento era lo único que tenían "Lo tendremos en mente" dijo Kagome insegura.

Y antes de que Naraku pudiera quejarse el timbre habia sonado era hora de regresar a clases.

Las horas de clase parecían eternas, solo deseaban que terminara esa tortura para poder regresar a casa para almorzar la riquísima comida de la mama de Kagome.

Su deseo fue cumplido, y al fin luego de 45 minutos de ingles (o matemáticas según el caso) pudieron retirarse del establecimiento.

Camino a casa los muchachos no omitieron palabra, caminaban en silencio, un silencio abrumador, un silencio que les penetraba el alma, pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

Por su corta paciencia Inuyasha dijo "Porque todos están tan callados?", nadie le respondió, y esto afecto los nervios del hanyou, quien lanzo una mirada de furia a ningún lugar exacto, el camino restante siguió exactamente igual.

Al llegar a la casa se sorprendieron al entrar en la cocina y ver que Kagura estaba levantada, vestida y sonriendo, al parecer ella queria aprender a cocinar y la madre de Kagome le estaba enseñando, Sesshoumaru por su parte observaba a la dominadora de los vientos mientras intentaba cocinar, el rostro del youkai no estaba a la vista pero la atmósfera lo decía todo, el estaba feliz.

Kagome odiaba romper una atmósfera tan armoniosa pero no le quedaba otra opción asi que dijo "Hola mama, ya regresamos del colegio" al sonidos de estas palabras la Sra. Higurashi le respondió "Como estuvo tu día hija? Tienen hambre porque aquí cocine pescados y estofado de carne"

Al escuchar la palabra comida Inuyasha prácticamente salto dentro de la cocina y comenzó a olfatear, era correcto había un delicioso olor a pescado recién hecho y a carne hervida, noto de repente la presencia de dos personas, e inmediatamente las reconoció.

"Ahhh!! Sesshoumaru y Kagura ustedes se libraron de la escuela hoy, no saben la suerte que tuvieron!" estos dos solo sonrieron y la youkai respondió "Inuyasha te recomiendo que no pruebes la ensalada hervida" el hanyou la miro extrañado y le pregunto por que ella solo dijo "Porque cocino un youkai, y ya sabes los ingredientes que ellos utilizan" con una sonrisa malvada, pero al ver la expresión que habia tomado el rostro de Inuyasha agrego "Tranquilo, jaja, te asustas muy fácilmente, no use ningun ingrediente extraño en esa ensalada jajaaj" Kagura reía fuertemente, sin el menor intento de parar, pero una mano tibia sobre su hombro hizo que se detuviera, se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Miroku quien le dijo "Para de reir o lastimaras el orgullo de Inuyasha"

La única respuesta por parte de la youkai fue "PERVERTIDO!"ya que se habia acercado demasiado al rostro de la dominadora de los vientos y cacheteandolo lo mando a volar un par de metros, y al parecer este no era el final del castigo del monje ya que en cuanto pudo pararse apareció Sesshoumaru quien lo agarro del cuello y solemnemente le dijo "Monje, aléjate de Kagura entendiste?" y con eso lo dejo en el suelo, si piensan que esto no fue suficiente al cabo de un corto lapso de tiempo Sango llego hecha una fiera y golpeo a Miroku en la cabeza con su Hiraikotzu, el monje pidio disculpas a todos de la única manera que podía en ese estado: arrodillarse y pedir perdón besando los pies de Kagura hasta que ella por repugnancia le dijera esta bien, déjame en paz.

Terminaron de comer, y Kagome anuncio que se iba a bañar porque se sentía sucia y que agradecería que Sango (quien amablemente acepto la oferta) vigilara al monje Miroku para que no espiara, Inuyasha dijo que iba a dar un paseo por el patio, que si lo necesitaban que solo lo llamaran y en caso de que no respondiera estaría cerca del pozo, Kagura dijo que queria seguir aprendiendo a cocinar, asi que se quedo en la cocina con la madre de Kagome empezando a elaborar postres, Sesshoumaru dijo que iba a vigilar que Kagura no quemara nada pero en realidad queria ser el primero en probar las deliciosas cosas que Kagura cocinaba, con solo olerlas se podría uno llenar y por ultimo Naraku dijo que iba a estar en su habitación sin mas explicaciones de lo que iba a hacer, (tampoco que a alguien le importara).

Los cuatro dias siguientes fueron aburridos, fueron dias normales nada paso, excepto que a escondidas Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Naraku se reunían en los recreos para planear su venganza. Mientras que Kagura y Sesshoumaru pasaban algún tiempo hablando y conociéndose, Kagura averiguo que su taiyoukai no odiaba tanto a los humanos como lo decía, y que no era tan frío y descorazonado como parecía; mientras Sesshoumaru memorizaba cada palabra salida de la boca de la dominadora de los vientos.

La atmósfera era la deseada entre todos los miembros del grupo, ya no habia enemistades, ni rivalidades, nada que perjudicara la armonía del grupo, esa paz era hermosa pero se sabia que no duraría mucho porque era una tregua por corto plazo de tiempo.

Ese ambiente se vio fuertemente destruido a la simple vista del humano que habia atacado a Kagura, caminando completamente curado por la calle como si nada hubiera pasado, Kagome tuvo que retener a Inuyasha para que no se lanzara contra el muchacho, ya que si lo hacia posiblemente el desgraciado moriría y el hanyou seria penalizado severamente.

La sangre de Sesshoumaru comenzó a hervir cuando el humano se acerco a hablar con la dominadora de los vientos quien rapidamente pero con su mejor intento de humana desapareció tras una esquina, y volvió a reaparecer al lado del taiyoukai quien al verla a su lado sonrió y le dijo "Se que no quieres cruzártelo, asi que voy a hacer lo posible para que solo lo tengas que ver en el aula", ella solo asintió con la cabeza y sin decir palabra, se aferro al brazo de Sesshoumaru, sonriendo le dijo "Puedo quedarme asi contigo?", en respuesta él beso su frente, Kagura no entendía bien su significado pero al ver que su amado youkai le sonreía supuso que era un si.

Llegaron al aula, y habia una horrible conmoción, al parecer Naraku habia golpeado a ese humano por hablar mal de Kagura (Naraku tenia que actuar como si fuera el hermano de Kagura, tenia que parecer molesto, cosa que realmente estaba), y le dejo un ojo negro. La pelea seguía cuando ellos entraron asi que se repartieron sus tareas.

La tarea de Kagura era tranquilizar a Naraku o por lo menos retenerlo y la de Sesshoumaru era tranquilizar al humano y si se resistía noquearlo.

Fue algo abrumador pero al final Kagura pudo sujetar a Naraku y sin muchas vueltas le pregunto "Por que hiciste esa tontería? Ahora te meterás en problemas!" todavía enfadado el hanyou respondió "El dijo que eras una perra, y que te jodio lo mas bien, eso hizo cortocircuito en mi cerebro y cuando recupere el sentido de mi cuerpo lo estaba golpeando con todas mis fuerzas, debo admitir que soporto bastante bien mis golpes"

Kagura entendía bien los motivos y al enterarse de ellos tenia ganar de ir hasta donde esta ese humano y matarlo con su Danza de las cuchillas, pero tuvo que contenerse, sabia perfectamente bien que no podía utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas en esta época, no en publico por lo menos.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru agarro a su alterado compañero por los hombros, espero a que se tranquilizara, aclaro que solo iba esperar un minuto si no se tranquilizaba para ese entonces lo golpearía fuertemente. Cuando su compañero por fin dejo de patear y manotear para zafarse de Sesshoumaru, este lo soltó y le dijo "Que demonios paso?"

Intentando hacer una excusa racional dijo "Yo solo estaba contando sobre mi salida con la chica de ojos rojos y ese tipo vino y me golpeo, yo debía defenderme"

"Y específicamente que dijiste?" pregunto el youkai dándole una mirada de desconfianza, esto puso nervioso al otro joven, quien cuando volvió en si pensó en ganarse el respeto del youkai diciéndole la verdad "Yo solo dije que…ella era igual a todas las demás y la habia-" la frase quedo a la mitad ya que los ojos de Sesshoumaru flashearon rojos, por suerte antes de empezar a transformarse el taiyoukai se dio cuenta de donde estaba e intento calmarse. Entendió que debía conformarse con solo golpearlo fuertemente.

El humano estaba aterrado, jamás habia visto los ojos de alguien ponerse de esa manera jamás y era algo aterrador, de ahora en mas tenia que recordar no hacer enojar al chico nuevo de cabellos blancos.

Su terror aumento cuando vio que una mirada de odio y desprecio estaba posada en el, era justamente la de Sesshoumaru, quien con una innatural velocidad lo golpeo en la cara.

En humano quedo tendido en el suelo muy adolorido, lo ultimo que recordó antes de perder la conciencia fue una voz masculina que le decia "Jamás vuelvas a acercarte a ella si valoras tu vida".

Sesshoumaru al ver que todos los ojos se posaban en el dijo fríamente y a modo de advertencia "No tienen nada mejor que hacer?", notando que el muchacho aun estaba furioso nerviosamente sus compañeros se apartaban de su camino, no le hablaban, incluso ni siquiera lo miraban por miedo que los dejara igual que aquel chico.

El taiyoukai salio del salón y comenzó a caminar, cuando llego al patio fue alcanzado por Kagura y Naraku quienes se colocaron a cada lado de Sesshoumaru.

Naraku temerosamente le comento "Supongo que te contó lo que habia dicho…" a modo de respuesta Sesshoumaru dijo "Si"

"Comprendes porque yo lo golpee, verdad?"

"Si, y si te fijas yo lo deje inconciente"

Kagura que solo escuchaba callada, se animo a hablar y con una voz mezcla de pena, agradecimiento y tristeza dijo "Gracias, a los dos".

Los dos muchachos solo asintieron, Sesshoumaru tomo por la cintura a la dominadora de los vientos y la coloco más cerca de él, ella coloco su cabeza en su hombro y asi caminaron un largo rato, mientras que Naraku solo la palmeo en la espalda.

Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo sucedido fueron lo mas rápido posible a hablar con Naraku y Sesshoumaru, prácticamente corrieron por todo el colegio para poder hallarlos, luego de varios intentos fallidos se resignaron y salieron al patio donde los encontraron, Inuyasha arremetió contra su hermano, y con un suave golpe en el hombro el dijo "Eres un maldito Sesshoumaru, yo también quería golpearlo!"

A estas palabras el youkai solo sonrió y respondió "Inuyasha, ya podrás golpearlo cuando despierte, no te preocupes"

Kagome por su parte alterada dijo "Tontos, ahora van a calificarlos como agresivos y peligrosos, va a quedar en su expediente, y por una tontería-" la frase no llego a ser terminada que Naraku y Sesshoumaru miraban a la miko de manera desafiante, luego de largo rato Naraku tomo coraje y dijo "Tu no sabes las estupideces que ese desgraciado estaba diciendo de Kagura"

Con esto Kagome entendió razones, y se callo, luego un pequeño rato el grupo volvió a estar unido, o sea que Kagome ya no cuestionaba las acciones que habían tomado Naraku y Sesshoumaru, que Inuyasha estaba peleando con Miroku por ver quien se comía mas comida, que Sango alentaba a Miroku en su competición, que Naraku hablaba enérgicamente con Kagura y Sesshoumaru.

_Con Naraku, Kagura y Sesshoumaru_

"Que te parece ir al cine mañana, seria divertido no lo crees? Divertirnos un poco" comento Sesshoumaru, Kagura no pudo contenerse de responder con un enérgico "Claro, vamos", el youkai solo sonrió y tomo la mano de la dominadora de los vientos.

"Jaja adoro el tipo de conversación que ustedes tienen, siempre me hace reir" dijo entre medio de risas Naraku, los demás contagiándose de la risa del hanyou comenzaron a reir también, y continuaron con la conversación.

_Con Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha_

"Vamos Inuyasha, come, come, come!!!" gritaba entusiasmada Kagome, quien alentaba al hanyou para que ganara, sea quien sea el ganador los dos chicos iban a tener una indigestión bastante complicada.

"Vamos Miroku no dejes que ese perro te gane!!!" a la palabra perro Inuyasha lanzo algo de comida a Sango sin dejar de comer.

Fue una competencia muy reñida pero al final gano Inuyasha, sin mencionar que luego de tal competencia no pudo moverse durante varias horas, mientras que el monje tuvo

que hacer un día de reposo.

"Oye Kagura! Por que estas tan feliz?" pregunto Kagome, también de muy buen humor por la victoria de Inuyasha.

"Es que mañana voy a salir con alguien a quien considero muy especial, no me mires con esa cara, este chico es muy diferente a ese tonto humano" respondió la youkai

"Por como lo dices esta vez no sales con un humano, bien te ayudare a prepararte pero debes decirme quien es!"

"Si realmente quieres saber…tienes que prometer no abrir la boca" la miko ansiosamente asintio y abriendo sus ojos notablemente presto atención a las siguientes palabras de la youkai. "Bien voy a salir con Sesshoumaru, no es nada especial pero quiero verme bien para el"

Con esto Kagome rio y dijo llena de emocion "Claro! Bien, bien que esperamos hay que ir de compras!!!"

Kagura rio y siguió a su entusiasmada amiga mientras que ella saltaba de arriba abajo.

Con Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru! Tengo boletos para la lucha libre esta noche quieres venir?" dijo Naraku con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro, al parecer queria llevar a su amigo a competir no a observar.

Con su habitual tono de voz Sesshoumaru respondió "No puedo Naraku, hoy a la noche salgo" a estas palabras el hanyou dijo "Como que sales? Con quien? RESPONDE!"

"No entiendo porque te pones asi, si esas entradas son legales cualquiera moriria por ir contigo"

"Feh, si son legales pero yo queria que tu compitieras, eres fuerte ganarias el premio mayor!"

"Olvidalo, no cancelaria esta cita por nada del mundo, y menos por un estupido premio"

"Acaso dijiste cita? Con quien? Y porque no quieres cancelarla, no entiendo, crei que los youkais de tu nivel no podian sentir sentimientos" con esto el hanyou lanzo una mirada de superioridad y espero pacientemente por la reaccion del youkai.

"Naraku, estas en lo cierto, pero parece que estos 'sentimientos' vinieron solos y no quieren irse"

"Bien sigo sin saber quien es la afortunada que gano el frio corazon del Gran Sesshoumaru…"

"La conoces Naraku, al fin y al cabo es una incarnacion tuya"

"VAS A SALIR CON KAGURA?!" grito horrorizado Naraku quien jamas se habia imaginado a su incarnacion y el lord de las tierras del oeste juntos.

"Algun problema con eso?" contesto friamente y a modo de advertencia Sesshoumaru quien miraba de reojo a Naraku que estaba callado intentando asimilar la información que estaba recibiendo.

Por fin recupo su forma de ser y dijo "No ningun, para nada, es que me resulto extraño, eso nada mas"

"Bien, quiero que me ayudes, necesito que me digas sus flores favoritas, solo para eso te necesito pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, nos vemos luego"

Kagura y Kagome estaban en el centro comercial, estaban viendo vidrieras como cualquier adolescente y de pronto Kagura noto un hermoso vestido, no de esos que usan las abuelas, sino que era un vestido corto, negro, con detalles en rojo carmesí, en pocas palabras un vestido que solo se encuentra en un sueño porque es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Kagura se lo mostro a Kagome quien dijo al primer instante en que lo vio "Wow, tienes buen ojo, ese vestido es precioso!" y sin pensarlo entraron a la tienda, Kagura estaba decidida a que ese vestido iba a ser lo que usara esa noche cueste lo que cueste, y al parecer le costo caro… para se rmas especifico le quedo debiendo dinero a Kagome quien le presto U$100, para terminar de pagar el vestido.

"Bueno, por lo menos tengo el vestido que quería!" Con una sonrisa apenada le comento a la miko "Te devolveré el dinero ni bien reciba mi mesada", esta solo rio y dijo "Hagamos un trato, si yo te compro un par de zapatos, ya no te deberé tu regalo de cumpleaños y tu no me deberás nada"

Le pareció una oferta considerable asi que la acepto y sin un segundo pensamiento las dos jóvenes recorrieron cada zapatería del shopping, hasta que Kagome vio unos zapatos con taco muy hermosos, eran negros, con tiras alrededor de las piernas, e iban a contrastar perfectamente con el vestido.

Con sus compras hechas, Kagura y Kagome regresaron a la casa.

"Oye Sango, ya que Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron, no-"

"Olvidalo. PERVERTIDO!"

"No iba a decir eso, iba a decir que si no íbamos a alquilar una película, seria divertido no?"

Disculpándose más de una docena de veces Sango acepto la oferta y con Miroku se pusieron a discutir que película o clase de película debían alquilar.

Luego de mucho rato de discutir sus opciones los dos sintieron la necesidad de ver una película de acción, asi que dejaron una nota en la cocina y salieron hacia el videoclub.

"Naraku…" dijo friamente el youkai de larga cabellera plateada

"Si, Sr. Sesshoumaru?" respondio un hombre de también larga cabellera pero color negro

"Averiguaste lo que te pedí?"

"Oh si, y ciertamente me sorprendió saber que la flor favorita de Kagura es la rosa negra, es muy difícil de conseguir. En realidad no me sorprende que le guste, me sorprende que haya visto una en su vida"

"Bien, gracias Naraku, ahora ve a persuadir a Inuyasha para que pelee por ti en ese torneo de lucha libre"

"Hablando de el… tienes la menor idea de donde esta?"

"Si, salio"

Kagura se bañaba, como todos los dias hacia, ya que en la época antigua raramente podía hacerlo. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea brillante, que tal si se dejaba el cabello suelto y se lo ondulaba?

Al salir de la ducha la youkai se lo comento a Kagome, quien dijo "Que genial idea, como se te ocurrió?" la otra solo sonrió.

Con esto, la dominadora de los vientos se vistió, y Kagome comenzó a maquillarla y peinarla, el maquillaje era algo simple, labios rojos, y sombra roja también con un poco de rubor para darle tono a la piel.

El peinado tomo alrededor de dos horas para ser terminado pero valía la pena el tiempo perdido.

Con todo ya terminado, y faltando solo 1 hora para la salida, Kagura y Kagome comenzaron a hablar y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era la hora.

El timbre sonó, Kagome fue a abrir la puerta, y quedo sorprendida al ver a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, un poco extrañada comento "Decidieron venir temprano?"

"Temprano! Kagome te fijaste la hora??" comento enojándose Inuyasha

Mirando el reloj la miko se dio cuenta de que ya era tiempo de que Kagura bajara.

Avergonzada dijo "Ops! Lo siento. Llamare a Kagura"

Subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad, y cinco minutos mas tarde bajo con una mujer de rojos ojos y cabellos azabaches, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con detalles en rojo, sus zapatos de tacón eran negros y las tiras se enredaban en sus piernas, su cabello estaba suelto pero con bucles, y su maquillaje era simplemente inmaculado.

Sesshoumaru, quien no podía creer que iba a salir con esa preciosa chica, Inuyasha al ver la expresión de su hermano rio fuertemente, y realmente no tenía intención de parar, hasta que Kagome pronuncio las palabras mágicas: Abajo!

Sumidos en su mundo Kagura y Sesshoumaru no habían notado nada de lo que los demás habían estado haciendo, estaban perdidos uno en la mirada del otro.

Hasta que el youkai despertó de su sueño y dijo "Eh…estas muy linda…" con esto se sonrojo, ella por su parte también se sonrojo pero tomo al youkai por su brazo y le pregunto cariñosamente "Nos vamos?"

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintio, pero antes de comenzar a caminar le entrego una rosa negra, cosa que ella admiro como si fuera un tesoro nacional o algo por el estilo, al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba esperando tomo la rosa y la acerco a su cara para poder olerla, tenia un hermoso olor, debía agradecerle al youkai su atención y sin previo aviso se acerco al youkai y lo beso en la mejilla, a esta acción el youkai se sonrojo mucho, ofreció su brazo a Kagura quien sin un segundo pensamiento lo tomo, y los dos salieron de la casa brazo con brazo.

Luego de algún rato de caminar por la ciudad los dos llegaron a un restaurante, la fachada del edificio tenía estilo victoriano, dándole una apariencia realmente impresionante.

Kagura y Sesshoumaru fueron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre que tomaba y daba reservaciones, y con una voz neutral Sesshoumaru dijo

"Tenemos reservaciones, el nombre Sr. Reaper"

El hombre chequeo su lista, y dijo simplemente "Oh si, por aquí por favor"

En cuanto se sentaron un mozo les trajo el menú y los dejo rapidamente sin decir una solo palabra. Cosa que Sesshoumaru noto y estaba a punto de comentar algo sobre la mala atención al cliente del lugar cuando Kagura hablo, preguntando curiosamente

"Que vas a pedir?", Sesshoumaru se quedo callado, ni siquiera habia abierto el menú, Kagura lo sabia, esa pregunta la habia hecho a propósito. En un apuro el youkai comenzó a leer el menú y se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que habia le interesaba, asi que simplemente contesto "No se, no hay nada que tenga ganas de comer, pediré lo que tu pidas"

Ella sonrió calidamente, y Sesshoumaru se sintió reanimado, como si todos los males se fueran con esa sonrisa. El youkai esta sumido en un trance, pero fue obligado a salirse de el cuando el mesero arribo, y con cautela pregunto "Ya saben lo que pedirán?"

y para sus adentros Sesshoumaru dijo 'tu cabeza en un plato', al parecer el mesero se dio cuenta del enojo del hombre se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero antes de que lo intentara, la mujer que acompañaba a ese peligroso hombre dijo:

"Sesshou, amor, cálmate" y con esas palabras dichas tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo, el mesero esperaba que la mujer cayera muerta despedazada por ese loco, pero para su sorpresa no le paso nada es mas, el peligroso hombre se habia calmado, y friamente le dijo "Si, pediremos spaghetti con salsa boloñesa, y una botella de agua sin gas"

El mesero asintio y salio disparado a la cocina donde dejo la orden, esperando especialmente no tener que volver a ver a ese hombre en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto Kagura y Sesshoumaru estaban sumidos en su propio mundo, como un par de enamorados, mirándose mutuamente, retratándose, pensando el uno sobre el otro, conectados en alma y mente, sin darse cuenta estaban tomados de las manos, todo iba bien, nada podría arruinar esa noche…

Un rato luego de estar en el mismo estado, los spaghettis llegaron, y odiando romper el momento los dos esperaron a que el mesero se fuera, cuando lo hizo comenzaron a platicar.

Los temas de conversación, sus temores, deseos, gustos, disgustos, pasado, de todo un poco.

Los dos comían mientras se escuchaban el uno al otro, Sesshoumaru prestaba suma atención a cada palabra que Kagura decia, y constantemente miraba sus labios deseándolos de postre…, lo mismo ocurría con Kagura, quien con mucha dificultad se abstenía de ir al lado del youkai y comenzar a besarlo.

Luego de un rato Sesshoumaru comento falsamente distraído "Quieres ir al cine?"

Ella asintio entusiasmadamente, asi que pidieron la cuenta, la pagaron y salieron del restaurante sumidos en su universo, la cabeza de Kagura sobre el hombro de Sesshoumaru y el brazo de este alrededor de su cintura, caminaron de esa manera hasta llegar inconcientemente a un cine, donde se pusieron a ver los anuncios, nada los convencía, puesto que los dos eran youkais, a ninguno le gustaban los romances, ni las comedias, las películas de horror eran divertidas pero nada emocionantes, todas las cosas que le pasaban a los personajes ya les habia pasado a ellos.

Siguieron buscando una película que los intrigara, nada los habia impactado hasta que Sesshoumaru encontró algo que podría ser, llamo a Kagura y el dijo

"Que te parece esta película? Es lo menos aburrido que pude encontrar…"

Leyendo el prospecto de la película (en realidad la descripción que aparece abajo del cartel) y le dio la razón a Sesshoumaru, era lo que mas podría gustarles

"Bien vamos, la película no espera" y con esto se hirieron al mostrador donde se venden los tickets, y pidieron dos para "Hostel", y se encaminaron a la sala que estaba asignada, se sentaron en una de las filas del medio y guardaron silencio hasta que la película comenzó.

En ese momento en que la película no empezaba, o sea en los anuncios, Kagura se las arreglo para encontrar su modo de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshoumaru y que el rodeara sus hombros con su brazo.

Durante el tiempo que la película duro, los dos no prestaron atención el uno al otro, bueno en realidad si, pero lo disimulaban muy bien, haciendo parecer como que estaban metidos en la película.

Al terminar la película, los dos fueron a un parque que quedaba en las cercanías, se sentaron en una de las bancas y comenzaron a discutir sobre la película

"No fue muy emocionante, no lo crees?" le pregunto Kagura a su compañero, este solamente asintio y luego dijo "Le faltaron muchas cosas, los humanos no saben hacer películas de acción"

"Esta vez estoy de acuerdo, la historia necesita trabajarse, bueno pasando a otro tema, vamos a caminar, creo que se me van a acalambrar los tobillos si sigo sentada por un segundo mas" dijo la youkai mientras se frotaba los tobillos.

"Bien, y adonde deseas ir?" dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Kagura a levantarse ofreciéndole su brazo. Ella cordialmente acepto y sin muchas palabras comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose hacia ningun lugar fijo, cuando se dieron cuenta donde estaban ya era demasiado tarde, al parecer habían vuelto a la casa de Kagome, y Miroku los vio llegar, estaban demasiado ensimismados para notarlo pero en pocos segundos estaban rodeados de mucha gente.

Los dos youkais ignorando la mirada curiosa de TODOS sus amigos, se retiraron al patio trasero, el que estaba conectado con la entrada al templo.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol sagrado y allí se quedaron en silencio hasta que luego de un rato, Kagura hablo, sus palabras fueron: "Hoy fue un día realmente maravilloso, gracias Sesshoumaru, la pase muy bien, desearía que esto no terminara nunca…"

"No tiene por que" y con esto los dos se acercaron el uno al otro lentamente, mirándose a los ojos con un cariño que solo se puede demostrar cuando se esta enamorado. Hasta que los dos se besaron enérgicamente, retratándose el uno al otro, entrando en su ser.

Le tomo un segundo a Kagura colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sesshoumaru y en el mismo segundo el youkai habia colocado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kagura.

Cuando por fin se rompió el beso, los dos se miraron tiernamente, y Sesshoumaru dijo con voz calida: "Quédate conmigo para siempre", ella simplemente ascendió y beso rapidamente al youkai en los labios y con eso hecho Kagura recostó su cabeza en el pecho del taiyoukai, y este rodeo con su brazo el hombro de Kagura, Asi poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos, sumidos en el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.


End file.
